


Riding Two Up

by magdalenelaundry



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenelaundry/pseuds/magdalenelaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote myself some happy therapy porn to deal with stress. lame title related to when someone rides a motorcycle with a passenger sitting up behind them. hand wave-y who-gives-a-shit timeline wherein Rhys and Vaughn have been a thing for a while and made it off-planet and are safe and sound and spending all their time playing video games and fucking, like they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Two Up

Rhys is fall-down drunk the first time he asks about it, so Vaughn tells him no, absolutely not. 

–

The second time it’s when they’re already in the thick of it, Rhys riding him and running his mouth more than usual. “Wish you had two of these, oh my god - ” he moans, wet and shuddery around Vaughn’s dick, which is obviously plenty for him as it is. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you might be a little greedy?” Vaughn replies, but he takes his thumb off his Rhys’s clit and presses it up to his other hole, pushing against the soft pink of the rim just a little, letting Rhys’s own wetness tease him. Rhys stutters and comes again with a shout, without even needing it in him. Just the suggestion is enough.

–  


The third time, Vaughn plays with his ass until he begs, wriggling against his flicking tongue and two of his fingers. He spreads Rhys’s cheeks and pushes his dick into him, careful and slow, taking absolutely forever as Rhys whines and huffs and pouts. Normally after going at it for a while he starts drying out a bit, but Vaughn can tell he’s still slick when he tests him with the pads of two fingers, making sure he’s not too sensitive to continue. He’s been toying with him for a while and Rhys has already come at least twice as far as Vaughn can tell, maybe more than that. He’s let Rhys have a few minutes after the last one to let the area reset and now there’s a renewed electricity when he’s touched that’s the same as before but more intense.

When he’s finally fully in him, Vaughn doesn’t even move. He just holds Rhys’s hips with one hand and runs his other lubed fingers along the plush of Rhys’s labia and the whining gets much louder. The index finger slides in first, brushing his clit and then hooking. Sweat pricks up along the little notches of Rhys’s spine and Vaughn kisses it, wriggling his finger around to test just how snug Rhys is around him. As soon as he adds the second, Rhys pushes his hips back and Vaughn can feel him tensing so he keeps his fingers still; when Rhys comes he usually can't manage the intensity of having Vaughn in his ass because everything tightens up so much, and he wants to drag this out a little further. 

He backs out a bit, appreciating just how much Rhys’s body seems to be made to fit him as the suction makes him gasp. His friend glances back sidelong at him, his hair half in his face and his mouth open, and Vaughn looks him straight in the face as he reburies himself in all that tight, head-spinning heat. Rhys mewls, elbows giving out and tumbling stomach-first into the bed, and Vaughn can’t help himself, getting his other hand out from under him and back around his friend’s skinny hips to fuck him artlessly. He puts his forehead down into the middle of his back and just watches his own cock driving into the plush, pale peachiness of Rhys’s ass and he lasts all of half of a minute before he comes, writhing and choking off a noise of helplessness. He’s about to apologize before he realizes Rhys loves it, loves having Vaughn come in him, and he’s got his own hand under himself. He doesn’t move, just enjoys the feeling of Rhys finally finishing himself off and squeezing his walls around his softening cock, moaning and pushing his head into a pillow to muffle his own noises.

They both forget what the original plan even was, obviously.

–  


Rhys owns a few toys and is endearingly shy about them, but he really wants to do The Thing with one in particular.

The one in question is opalescent purple, expensive, and happens to be a surprisingly good approximation of Vaughn’s own equipment. The thought hadn’t actually occurred to him because he doesn’t make a habit of being nosy, but Rhys admits to him that he'd used it before they’d gotten together and imagined it was Vaughn's dick. Rhys didn't know at the time that it was so eerily accurate (aside from being purple) but it was a good guess.

It’s while they’re fooling around one night and Vaughn is rooting around in the toy box looking for the good lube, and Rhys asks him to bring it over so he can compare them side by side. Vaughn looks a little emasculated, but when he puts them next to each other it’s really only complimentary. “See, look, you’re bigger, even. And you’re all super-warm and I can feel your pulse sometimes. And this thing definitely can’t eat me out for an hour and then play Mario Kart,” Rhys says, and Vaughn laughs and smiles because yeah, that’s pretty amazing.

“Ok so like - I really want to do the thing I keep asking you about. But for real, we aren’t gonna get distracted this time,” he manages to get out, continuing to not flat out say it. Vaughn grins and pushes him back into bed with a kiss, dragging his tongue across Rhys’s bottom lip until he shivers. 

“You have to _say_ it though.”

Rhys balks and has that dusting of pink he sports when Vaughn knows he can get something out of him.

“Get up here and fuck me stupid, assface.”

“Fair, but more specific.”

“…I’m not saying it like I’m in porn, dude." 

"Hentai, then? That terabyte external hard drive you have has to be good for something.”

“✿*~Oh my gosh, Vaughn-sama, my big-dicked sexmaster senpai, please put it in all my naughty holes~*✿”

“You know what, that’ll work.”

They go back to kissing, the soft of Rhys’s midsection pressed against the sleek muscle of his friend’s, Rhys’s metal hand raising the hairs on Vaughn’s neck, their other hands threading together and then drifting apart to explore skin. Rhys coaxes him up into his lap and gets his dick between his legs, letting him feel how wet he already is at the thought of doing what he’d asked. Vaughn takes a sharp little intake of air through his nose and teases his cock along Rhys’s lips, pushing up so that the fat head drags his clit. The first few times they’d had sex, way back on Pandora when Vaughn still wasn’t convinced it was safe and that he wouldn’t knock Rhys up, they’d fucked just like this. All open mouths and shaking hands. Vaughn pressed against his back, dick sliding along the soft insides of Rhys’s thighs while Rhys guided his fingers into his cunt. It’s nostalgic, and it makes something in Rhys’s chest ache.

But he doesn’t want to get teased this time. He wants to get _really_ , truly fucked.

So that’s when Rhys grabs Vaughn’s hand and leads his fingers back behind himself, where his plug has already been stretching him open for the last half hour. Vaughn grins, a lascivious little half-smile no one would suspect could come from his face. But Rhys has seen it, and he’s also seen the particular glint in his eye when he slowly pulls on the base of the plug, testing to see just how pliant the muscle is. There’s just the right amount of give so the wide flared base comes out enough to make Rhys gasp before Vaughn pushes it back in again and wriggles it, a little excess lube trickling around his fingers. He gets a bit on his index finger and plays with Rhys’s swollen clit while he fucks him with the plug, and Rhys only needs a little pressure on it before he comes. Vaughn looks down and sees his whole cunt twitching with it, a little gush of Rhys’s fluids running down into the crack of his ass.

“Fuck okay - okay,  _c'mon_ ,” Rhys says, stopping him and letting Vaughn slowly pull it totally out so he can replace it with his dick, “- please”.

Vaughn sits up against the headboard and settles Rhys between his legs, trailing his fingers up around his hole again so that he can line them up. Plenty of the good lube re-applied to his dick and Vaughn eases him down onto it, careful as always even against Rhys’s heated enthusiasm. The head of it always makes Rhys twitch - stretching him even a little further than the plug did and drawing a full-body shiver of pleasure.

Rhys gets the toy, the purple one that’s the matching dick-set, and Vaughn watches it more than a little hungrily, wondering exactly how this is going to feel. It’s intoxicating that this is an entirely new experience for both of them and Rhys is trusting Vaughn enough to let him. Vaughn knows he likes it a little rough sometimes, but it doesn’t always come naturally to him; Vaughn just isn’t made that way. He’s careful to not do more than what Rhys can handle, and this is pushing it. 

Just like Rhys is already pushing the silicone head against his cunt, trying to figure out how to go about it. Vaughn puts his hand over Rhys’s and they both re-angle it a bit, nudging the tip inside slowly. It seems like it’s not going to happen until it does, popping a bit, and Rhys yelps in surprise. Vaughn’s never felt anything like it; Rhys is always tight, but this feels like he’s vacuum-sealed. The muscles on the inside of Rhys’s thighs twitch a bit with it, and Vaughn uses his left hand to hold him there and spread his legs for him. Rhys leans back, letting Vaughn rest his chin against his collarbone and kiss his throat, achingly hot along the hollow of it. 

“How’s this feel?" 

"Fucking ‘mazing,” Rhys responds, dazed, a little bit of drool already forming in the corner of his mouth. Vaughn grins and keeps kissing his throat, keeping his hand on the toy but not moving it as he lets Rhys adjust to the fullness. He waits a beat or two, keeps the toy still but slowly rocks his hips, and Rhys is so tight he can feel the ridges of it on his dick, “Ohhhh my god, this is -  _wow_ , um - ” he stutters, whatever chill he'd had fleeting immediately, dumbfounded at just how intense the feeling is. He’s grateful he jerked off earlier in the day to get ready for this because otherwise that would’ve been it. Rhys moans back at him, just as inarticulate. Vaughn finally feels like he can push, and he does - sliding the shaft inside of him right alongside his own dick and feeling Rhys’s heartbeat hammer wildly against the inside of his elbow.

Rhys feels like Vaughn is the entire fucking world - he’s so full it’s like there’s two of him, there’s hands on his thighs, his beard is scratching his shoulder, and he can’t think of anything else. Just how this is so good and way too much all at the same time.

Vaughn presses against his pubic bone again with his right hand and holds himself steady while he moves the silicone dick a little, pushing in deep and listening for that little hitch in Rhys’s breathing that says he’s hitting his g-spot. Which is incredibly easy with his dick pushing against him and pressing the flare of the toy straight into it with every drag. As soon as he figures out the angle, he tries to rack up as many of those noises as he can until they turn into yelps and begging. He feels Rhys tighten up again around him, his back going rigid against Vaughn’s chest, and he knows he’s just got to make it a few seconds longer.

He goes to pull Rhys’s hair, getting a big handful of the back of it, but there’s no menace in it, just his open mouth laving kisses along the thready pulse in Rhys’s neck. “Gonna come again for me?” he growls into the goosebumps below his ear, knowing the answer but wanting to say it out loud.

Rhys nods furiously, a thread of saliva hanging from his open mouth and his face so flushed red Vaughn thinks it would burn him to touch it. This one hits Rhys like a crashing wave; his ass clenches down on Vaughn’s dick and he can feel his cunt pulsing all around his hand. He yells something but he’s not sure what - Vaughn sees white, forgets where he is, and just feels nothing but Rhys around him. He doesn’t even realize he’d come too until Rhys relaxes back into him and he’s back in his own body.

“Was that -”

“MMmffff.”

“Yeah, thought so,” he laughs, so out of breath it’s hard to.

When they finally part, everything is sticky and Vaughn has to maneuver Rhys's noodle-appendages off him and into a limp pile next to him. He'd go get a towel but honestly just the thought of standing makes him dizzy, so he's content to roll over and face his boyfriend. Rhys beams at him, his eyes still unfocused and dreamy, and Vaughn brushes a long wavy bit of hair from his forehead. "That was _ridiculous_ ," Vaughn half-whispers.

"You mean, 'totally awesome'."

"Well, yeah. You're gorgeous, just so you know. Like, more than ever."

Rhys looks away at the compliment; he's vain, sure, but coming from Vaughn it makes him emotional. "You are too man, I've been telling you for years. I just didn't tell you the way I should have for way too long."

"Heh, no kidding. Is it fair to say you might love me...twice as much now?" Vaughn waggles his ridiculous fucking eyebrows and Rhys groans.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept meaning to add a real ending and shine up some rough bits and didn't. :u
> 
> I'm a little sorry I have nothing more meaningful that porn to contribute to this pairing, which has completely taken over my life. I have a lot of bits and pieces for a bigger, PG exploration of their relationship and their history together that I swear to god I will eventually finish.


End file.
